A new Story
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Petite histoire sortie de mon imagination... Un journal, son propriétaire et pleins de nouvelles ! Finallement il y aura plusieurs chapitres... Je ne sais pas combien au moins deux, j'ai deux scène en tête que j'ai commencé à écrire
1. Chapter 1

**Alors tout ça est totalement AU, même si je reprends les mêmes personnages. Je viens de découvrir Castle, et me suis enfilée les 6 saisons en... Euh 1 mois XD. J'ai eu cette petite idée qui m'a trotté dans la tête pendant un moment, et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Les reviews sont toujours acceptés, et font toujours plaisir !**

Je m'appelle Charlie, aujourd'hui je viens de fêter mon huitième anniversaire, ma meilleure amie m'a offert un journal intime, alors j'ai envie d'écrire pleins de choses dedans. J'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes... Je vais raconter mon histoire... Qui est simple et un peu compliquée aussi... J'espère que j'oublierais rien. Je suis brune, j'ai les cheveux long, un peu trop, papa à du mal à les coiffer parfois, mais il veut pas que je les coupe non plus car il dit que je suis trop trop mignonne avec les cheveux long. J'ai les yeux bleus aussi, bleus foncés. Hum... Je peux dire quoi d'autre sur moi ? Ah j'ai un chien aussi, il s'appelle Némo... Je sais pas pourquoi... C'est papa qui a choisi... Il dit que c'est un monsieur dans un livre qui parle d'un sous marin et tout... J'aime bien Némo. J'ai une famille très grande, pas comme celles de mes copains. Mais j'aime beaucoup ma famille ! Je vais commencer au début.

_**Quand j'avais trois ans :** _

Je vivais dans une autre famille... Je ne me rappelle pas du tout d'eux... Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas demander non plus... Pourtant maman et papa m'ont dit que je pouvais. Mais j'ai toujours dit non. Les gens d'avant... Vivaient pas bien... Et je sais que j'ai été trouvé dans un placard dans une cuisine... Par mon papa ! Mon papa m'a sauvé... Il m'a prise dans ses bras, j'ai eu très peur... Ça je m'en rappelle... Mais papa m'a parlé tout bas et j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur. Il était si gentil. Ensuite maman est arrivée... Elle a retiré son manteau et l'a mis sur moi... Je n'avais qu'un pyjama trop petit sur moi. Je ne me rappelle pas trop d'ensuite... Mais je sais que je ne voulais pas que papa me lâche, j'aimais beaucoup être dans ses bras. Avec papa, je n'avais pas peur... Et personne ne pouvait me faire du mal.

On est partis de ma « maison », les gens de là bas ont été dans une voiture de police, ils m'ont pas regardé... Enfin je ne me souviens pas... Moi j'ai été dans la voiture de maman et papa... J'étais toujours avec papa. Je me rappelle que j'avais mal au mains à force de serrer sa veste... Papa m'a dit qu'il essayait de me rassurer. Je pleurais beaucoup parce que je ne voulais pas partir... J'avais très peur... Après on a été à la police. Papa et maman m'ont tout raconté. Personne pouvait venir me chercher car c'était un jour de grève... je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais personne ne pouvait venir me prendre au poste pour m'emmener au foyer. Alors Maman a dit « Elle n'a qu'à venir chez nous ! ». Papa a été très surpris, mais il je me souviens très bien qu'il a fait un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup aimé son sourire... Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à aimé maman... Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait que je vienne chez eux... Et je voulais rester avec papa.

Alors on a été à la maison... A ma vraie maison ! Même si j'étais toute petite, je me souviens bien de ça... Parce que quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu ma grande sœur Alexie ! Elle était trop gentille avec moi alors que ne me connaissait pas du tout ! Elle m'a aidé à m'habiller avec une robe qu'elle avait acheté parce que papa et maman ont dit que j'arrivais. Elle était belle la robe. Je l'ai gardé, car c'était mon premier cadeau ! Après ça, j'ai voulu voir papa, mais il était parti acheter quelque chose, j'ai eu peur, mais ma maman m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a fait un gros câlin. Elle m'a dit qu'il allait arriver bientôt et que je pourrais aller dans ses bras... Mais je ne voulais pas quitter les bras de maman...

Maman et papa m'ont raconté tout ça... Car ils veulent que je sache que j'ai tout de suite été aimé dans la maison, et par tout le monde. J'aime bien entendre mon histoire, je demande à maman de me la raconter de temps en temps. Et papa a écrit un livre dessus. Car pour lui, je suis une des plus belles histoires à raconter !

Quelques temps après... On a sonné à la porte... Papa a été ouvrir... ça faisait trois jours que j'étais chez maman et papa... Et Alexie et grand-mère. Mais une dame est entrée en disant qu'elle devait m'emmener dans un autre endroit... Je ne voulais pas. J'étais bien ici... J'avais des beaux vêtements... Je mangeais bien... Papa m'avait acheté une belle chambre rien que pour moi ! Maman avait dit qu'il était fou... Mais papa a dit « tu m'aimes comme ça non ? », et maman a sourit en disant qu'il aurait juste du prendre un peu plus petit... Tout n'entrait pas dans la petite chambre ! La dame est venue vers moi... et elle a dit qu'on devait partir... J'ai crié que je voulais pas. J'ai même dit que je voulais rester là. Mais elle m'a prit dans ses bras et on est parties... J'ai vu maman et papa pleurer... Alexie et grand-mère n'étaient pas là.

J'ai été dans un endroit très grand, avec pleins d'autres enfants... Mais je n'aimais pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas ma nouvelle famille. J'ai pleuré tout le temps, j'étais triste... je ne jouais avec personne, je ne voulais pas.

Maman et papa m'ont raconté, parce que je n'étais pas là... Ils étaient triste depuis que j'étais partie... Très triste.. Et maman a dit quelque chose à papa, quelque chose que papa a compris... Et il a même sourit en disant qu'il était d'accord « tu as dis que tu voulais qu'on ai un enfant un jour, j'étais d'accord... Mais Rick... Je ne veux pas d'autre enfant qu'elle ». Alors papa et maman sont partis voir Madame Granger, je l'aime bien, elle est gentille. Elle est une Navocate... Où un truc comme ça... Elle a aidé papa et maman a avoir le droit que je vienne vivre avec eux. Dans leur maison. J'avais le droit d'y aller. Alors papa et maman sont venus me chercher ! Ils se sont séparés et m'ont cherchés dans la maison, car personne me trouvait. Je m'étais cachée, je voulais pas rester là... Alors je me suis mise là où on pourrait me trouver.

Dans le placard dans la cuisine... La où papa m'a trouvé la première fois... Et là où il m'a trouvé encore. Il a ouvert la porte et m'a appelé. Nina ? Oui, je m'appelais pas Charlie à ce moment là... C'est papa et maman qui ont choisi mon prénom après. Et ma grande sœur aussi ! J'ai vu papa, et là j'ai sourit et j'ai dit « papa » pour la première fois, j'ai couru dans ses bras. J'étais contente. Mais quelqu'un me manquait, beaucoup, alors j'ai demandé à papa... « Maman ? ». Papa a sourit et il m'a dit qu'on allait la chercher. Il m'a levé dans ses bras et on est sortis de la cuisine... papa est allé très vite vers l'endroit où était maman. On l'a vu, et elle me cherchait... Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait pas sans regarder papa, alors que j'étais dans ses bras. Papa m'a dit doucement à l'oreille d'appeler maman. Alors je l'ai fait. Elle s'est retournée, surprise que je dise « maman ». Mais elle m'a vu et a presque couru vers moi ! Puis elle m'a pris dans mes bras et m'a serré très fort.

Après ils ont remplis des papiers avec la dame... Et on est rentrés à la maison. J'ai été super contente de rentrer à la maison. J'étais pas encore leur fille pour de vrai, mais je restais avec eux, dans leur maison. Avec Alexie qui a pleuré quand elle m'a vu rentrer, et grand-mère a dit qu'elle était contente d'avoir une nouvelle petite fille.

Il s'est passé pleins de choses quand j'avais trois ans ! Mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, et j'étais heureuse. Papa et maman m'aiment vraiment fort. Le soir où je suis rentrée, papa et maman ont dit qu'ils aimeraient me donner un autre prénom. Un qu'ils auraient choisis tout les deux. J'ai dit que c'était au papa et à la maman de choisir... Alors j'ai dit oui. Ils en ont parlé pendant des jours avant d'en trouver un qui nous plaisait à tous. Ils ont choisi Charlie ! J'aime beaucoup mon prénom. Charlie Johanna Castle. Je trouve ça super beau ! J'ai vécu avec eux en étant pas vraiment leur fille pendant un an ! Ils ont demandé à devenir mon vrai papa et ma vrai maman ! Mais ça a pris du temps... Beaucoup de temps.

_**Quand j'avais quatre ans :**_

Maman et papa ont été appelé au bureau du juge pour signer des papiers, pleins de papiers encore... des papiers qui disaient que j'étais leur fille pour de vrai maintenant. On a tous été content, papa, maman, Alexie, grand-mère et même les amis de papa et maman... on était tous super contents. On a organisé une grande fête pour moi, j'ai eu plein de cadeau, c'est là que j'ai eu Némo. C'est oncle Kévin qui m'a donné Némo. Sarah Grace voulait le garder pour elle, alors Oncle Kévin et tante Jenny on dit qu'ils lui en achèteraient un autre. Il s'appelle Roxi, c'est une fille pas un garçon comme Némo.

Oncle Javier m'a acheté un mini costume de policier papa a adoré et m'appelait sa mini lieutenant. Et tante Lanie m'a acheté un vélo ! J'ai eu du mal à apprendre comment en faire, mais maintenant je sais bien en faire, même si maman n'aime pas que j'en fasse sans casque, et tout le tralala pour me protéger.

Je suis heureuse d'être la fille de maman et papa, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas entendre parler de l'autre famille... Celle que j'ai eu avant. Je ne veux pas les connaître !

En plus avec les autres papiers à signer, j'ai pu devenir Charlie Johanna Castle pour de vrai. Nina existe plus. Je m'appelle Charlie. Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de chose quand j'avais quatre ans, mais c'est déjà très bien, et puis papa et maman me traite comme une princesse, mais aussi comme une grande.

Un jour à l'école un garçon a dit que je n'étais pas normale parce que je ne ressemblais ni à maman, ni à papa. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Beaucoup beaucoup... Mais papa m'a consolé... Il m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à maman. J'étais têtue comme maman, mignonne comme maman. Gentille comme maman. Je m'appelais Castle, comme eux. Papa m'a dit que en plus j'avais les cheveux bruns, comme eux. Les yeux bleus comme papa... Même s'ils sont plus foncés les miens. Maman est entré à ce moment là, et à dit que papa avait raison, sauf que j'étais têtue comme papa, et pas comme elle.

Charlie, tu descends ? Le film va commencer !

Je ferme mon journal et je cours en bas ! J'ai envie de voir ce film. La reine des neiges ! Papa l'a acheté ce matin. Il a dit qu'on le regarderait si ils rentraient tôt. Ils ont arrêté le méchant et sont rentrés à la maison tôt. Assez pour venir me chercher à l'école. Alors papa et maman on mis le film. Ma grande sœur est sortie avec son amoureux. Il s'appelle Henry. Il est gentil. Mais papa ne l'aime pas trop. Grand-mère est sortie aussi. Avec des élèves à elle. Je me mets juste entre papa et maman, j'aime bien être eux deux. Je suis heureuse d'être Charlie Johanna Castle. Je sais que Johanna était le nom de la maman de ma maman et qu'elle est au ciel depuis longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Maman n'aime pas en parler, elle est triste. Alors je ne dis rien. Mais je suis contente qu'elle m'ait donné son prénom en deuxième, comme ça elle fait partie de moi aussi.

Le film va commencer, j'ai hâte de le voir ce film. Je suis calée contre maman, et papa se cale contre moi. Il nous serre toutes les deux contre lui. Puis il se penche doucement devant.

Et toi Aaron ? Tu viens faire un câlin ?

Mon petit frère est dans son petit transat... Il est tout petit. Papa lui tend les bras et Aaron lui tend aussi. Papa le prend et le cale contre lui et moi. On fait un gros câlin à quatre. Aaron est né le mois de Noël. On est en Mai. Donc il a six mois. Il ressemble beaucoup à papa et maman dit qu'il est parfait. Et je suis d'accord... Sauf qu'il aime beaucoup trop dormir... Du coup, je ne peux pas jouer avec lui...

Mais chut... Le film commence !

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez une suite ? D'autres histoires de Charlie Johanna Castle et savoir comment Aaron est arrivé là ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quand j'avais 5 ans :**_

Un jour, on a sonné à la porte. Papa a été ouvrir. C'était une dame, je ne la connaissais pas... Alors j'ai eu peur... J'ai cru qu'on allait encore m'emmener très loin de ma maison. Je suis partie et j'ai été me cacher dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas partir de ma maison ! Maman m'a suivi en m'appelant, mais je n'ai pas répondu, j'avais trop peur... Et puis maman m'a trouvé dans ma petite cachette. J'étais derrière mon lit. Je ne faisais pas de bruit. Maman s'est approchée de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras en me disant que je n'allais nulle part. Que je restais avec eux.

C'est la maman d'Alexie, tu te souviens, on t'en a parlé ?

J'ai fait oui de la tête. Mais elle m'avait fait peur.

Tu es notre fille Charlie, personne ne t'emmènera loin, promis.

Je suis sortie, en tenant très fort la main de ma maman ! J'avais encore peur de la maman d'Alexie... Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, elle vient pas souvent la voir. On est descendu avec maman, papa nous attendait en bas. Alexie parlait avec sa maman... Elle parlait de moi, elle lui disait que j'étais sa petite sœur et que j'aimais pas les inconnus. Je me suis cachée derrière papa, papa est plus grand que maman, comme ça on me voit pas. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la maman d'Alexie, parce qu'elle vient pas souvent voir ma grande sœur... Pourtant c'est sa fille... Maman a du mal a rester loin de moi même quand elle est à son travail. Elle appelle plein de fois pour savoir si je vais bien ou juste m'entendre parler. Mais Meredith... C'est le nom de la maman d'Alexie... Elle appelle jamais ! Alexie aime sa maman c'est normal... Mais elle sourit plus à ma maman qu'à sa maman à elle.

Tu restes combien de temps maman ?

Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui, juste toi et moi.

La maman d'Alexie me regarde, je suis toujours collée à mon papa. Puis papa me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort contre lui. Meredith m'a regardé longtemps, j'ai cru qu'elle écoutait plus Alexie. Mais ma grande sœur est venue me prendre des bras de papa. J'y suis allée, j'aime bien les câlins de ma grande sœur ! Elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a fait un grand sourire.

J'ai promis à Charlie de l'emmener manger une glace pour le goûté et avant, on va faire les magasins. Henry veut la rencontrer !

Meredith a regardé Alexie longtemps, elle comprenait pas quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Puis papa a fait une grimace. Il aimait déjà pas beaucoup Henry. Pourtant il est super gentil... Mais Maman dit que c'est parce qu'il aime Alexie et que papa veut rester le seul homme de sa vie.

Qui est Henry ?

Alexie me repose par terre et me prends la main, elle la garde longtemps dans la sienne. Comme ça je n'ai pas peur. Mais j'avais moins peur alors j'ai parlé à la maman de ma grande sœur.

Henry c'est l'amoureux d'Alexie ! Il est gentil et il a dit qu'il me paierait un jouet pour mon anniversaire ! Je veux le voir moi aussi.

J'avais jamais vu Henry... Mais Alexie en parle tout le temps, et puis, parfois je lui parlais au téléphone. Il est vraiment gentil et il me fait rire. Alexie disait qu'il sait faire des tours de magie ! La maman d'Alexie est un peu déçue, mais Alexie tient toujours ses promesses. Alors elle lui dit qu'elle peut venir avec nous si elle veut... Je ne veux pas trop, mais j'ai rien dit, car c'est sa maman.

On s'est bien promené ce jour là, Meredith est venue avec nous. Je n'aimais pas trop, mais Alexie est restée avec moi tout le temps, et Henry, bah je l'aime beaucoup. Il est super gentil ! Il m'a acheté un nouveau manteau pour l'hiver ! Il est trop beau ! Je l'adore ! Il m'a aussi acheté un lapin en peluche parce que j'adore les lapin... Même si je préfère Némo ! Alexie nous a payé une glace pour le goûté comme promis. Et Meredith s'est achetée pleins de vêtements... Mais rien pour ma grande sœur... C'est bizarre. Mais après Henry nous a ramené à la maison. Il voulait voir papa et maman. Même si il avait peur... Je comprenais pas non plus pourquoi... Mon papa et ma maman sont gentils. Mais Alexie a dit que je comprendrais plus tard... J'étais trop petite !

On est rentrés à la maison, mais la maman de ma grande sœur est partie... Je sais pas où, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard mais qu'elle ne voulait pas rester. Alors Alexie l'a serré dans ses bras et elle est partie.

Une fois à la maison, c'était bizarre. Maman m'a dit que quand papa verrait Henry il serait en colère et qu'il aimerait pas rester avec lui. Mais c'était super bien. Papa et Henry on bien parlé. Ils ont rigolé aussi. Ils ont parlé de tout et d'Alexie quand elle était petite, ma grande sœur était pas trop contente, mais elle a rigolé aussi... Après je sais pas, je me suis endormie dans le canapé.

_POV externe._

Kate entra dans la chambre de sa fille pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient rentrés du travail. Elle sourit en voyant sa petite fille dormir profondément sur son lit, avec Némo à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha et la recouvrit de la couverture violette qu'elle avait choisi quelques semaines auparavant. Elle lui avait manqué aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir au travail. Elle s'assit un moment sur le lit et la regarda dormir avant de voir Rick qui rentrait dans la chambre. Elle lui fit un petit de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha et posa un baiser dans les cheveux de leur fille. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre en silence.

Ça fait déjà 5 ans... Qu'elle est arrivée chez nous...

Kate sourit... oui, il était plus de minuit... Et aujourd'hui ça faisait exactement 5 ans que son mari avait trouvé la petite dans le placard de ces gens. 5 ans que Charlie faisait partie de leur vie, et de leur famille. Même si elle n'était Charlie Johanna Castle que depuis 4 ans... elle était leur fille depuis la seconde où ils l'avaient trouvé.

La fête est prévue demain soir... Et elle ne sait toujours rien.

On est doués pour garder les secrets quand même.

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser cette petite fête au poste de police pour qu'elle ne s'y attende pas. Pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Gates avait accepté. Tout était prêt pour ce jour là. Son anniversaire avait été changé et était le jour de son adoption. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle ai de lien avec sa vie d'avant, alors certes son véritable certificat de naissance existait toujours mais c'était celui qu'ils avaient demandé qui comptait vraiment.

Ils refermèrent la porte de la chambre de leur fille où était notée Charlie et passèrent devant celle de leur fils où était noté Aaron. Une fois dans leur chambre Kate pris un livre avant de rejoindre son mari dans leur lit. Il sourit en voyant le titre... Elle aimait lire ce livre, même si elle le connaissait par cœur. « Histoire de coeur ». Cette histoire qui racontait comment ils avaient rencontrés leur petite fille. Comment ils l'avaient aimés dès le début.

« Histoire de coeur »... Le seul livre que Rick avait écrit et qui ne parlait de pas de Kate... de Lui... D'Eux... Et pourtant c'était leur livre préféré.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et oui aujourd'hui, je vous poste deux chapitre ^^, je suis contente de voir que avez apprécié. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi la suite !**_

_**Quand j'avais 7 ans :**_

J'ai eu très peur quand j'avais 7 ans... Encore plus peur que avec les gens avec qui j'étais avant... J'ai eu peur... Parce que maman a eu Aaron dans son ventre... Alors j'ai cru que maintenant, papa et maman ne m'aimerait plus... Il y a Alexie, mais Alexie n'est pas la vraie fille de maman... Donc c'est pas pareil... Maman parlait à Tante Lanie quand j'ai tout entendu. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait avoir un bébé dans le ventre. Mais qu'elle avait peur... Que ce serait dur d'avoir un bébé, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'avec moi ce serait encore plus... Alors j'ai cru que maman ne voulait pas de deux enfants... Mais comme c'était le bébé de papa et d'elle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait vouloir me redonner à l'autre famille qui me faisait du mal.

J'ai pas parlé à maman après ça... Maman ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle pensait avoir fait une bêtise. Moi je ne savais pas quoi faire... Alors j'ai rien dit, je suis restée dans ma chambre avec Némo. Maman a dit a papa pour le bébé. Papa était super content, il a crié un grand « Oui » dans toute la maison ! Tout le monde a entendu ! Comme papa était si content j'ai cru que lui aussi allait me laisser repartir là bas. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais je ne voulais pas le montrer à maman et papa. C'était leur bébé, ils avaient le droit d'être content, mais moi j'avais trop peur...

Maman a parlé avec papa après, je voulais boire de l'eau, alors je suis descendue pour en prendre, mais j'ai entendu maman et papa parler de moi. Maman disait que ce serait dur, car elle avait jamais eu de bébé avant, qu'elle avait peur. Et papa disait que tout irait bien parce qu'elle était déjà une super maman. Et c'est vrai, c'est la meilleure des mamans ! Et puis maman a parlé de moi car elle a dit que ce serait dur pour moi... Avant c'était moi le bébé... La le bébé ils allaient devoir s'occuper de lui encore plus que de moi. Alors j'ai compris... Un peu... Maman et papa voulait me garder même s'ils avaient le bébé.

Après maman et papa sont venus dans ma chambre, ils voulaient me parler. Mais je savais déjà de quoi.

Charlie ? On peut te parler ?

J'ai fait oui de la tête. Mais je savais déjà, alors j'ai juste demandé si je serais toujours leur fille quand le bébé sera là. Maman et papa ont pas compris, maman m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serré très fort en disant que je serais toujours leur fille, toujours. Toujours. Elle l'a répété pleins de fois... J'ai pas compté. Alors j'ai plus eu peur, papa et maman sont restés avec moi très tard en me disant que le bébé serait mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur et qu'il s'appellera Castle comme moi. Je n'ai plus eu peur du tout... Et j'avais hâte de voir le bébé.

Quand il est né maman a beaucoup crié, beaucoup beaucoup !

Alexie, il est méchant le bébé, il fait mal à maman !

Ma grande sœur s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a serré très fort contre elle. J'avais très très peur pour ma maman. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider... Et puis le bébé lui faisait très mal... Je n'aime pas quand ma maman a mal... Pas du tout.

Ne dis pas ça Charlie... Toutes les mamans ont mal quand un bébé sort de leur ventre.

Je serre fort Alexie, je voulais vraiment aller voir maman. Mais je ne voulais pas la voir avoir mal... Alors je suis restée avec ma sœur et grand-mère dans le couloir, on devait attendre que le bébé sorte du ventre de maman. Papa était avec elle, mais je sais que papa avait très peur aussi.

On a attendu très longtemps, le bébé ne voulait pas sortir, mais Alexie m'a dit que c'était normal parce que c'était très long d'avoir un bébé. Et là je me suis souvenue que c'est vrai... Je suis restée juste Charlie pendant longtemps avant de devenir la fille de papa et maman. Et puis papa est sorti, il a dit que le bébé était né ! Que c'était un petit frère que j'avais ! Mais ils ont pas dit tout de suite comment il s'appelait, ils savaient pas encore. Papa a serré grand-mère, Alexie et moi ensuite dans ses bras.

On peut venir papa ?

Mais papa a dit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu, juste un peu. Alors on a attendu. Et puis une dame est arrivée, elle a demandé si on était la famille Castle, alors grand-mère a dit que oui. On a suivi la dame qui nous a emmené dans un endroit avec pleins de bébés ! J'en avais jamais vu autant, y'avait des filles et des garçons. Et surtout, il y avait mon petit frère ! Elle a dit qu'il était là, car maman était très fatiguée et que le docteur avait du la soigner avant. Mais qu'elle irait vite mieux. Je n'ai pas compris, mais Alexie et grand-mère oui. Moi tant que ma maman va bien, je suis contente. Je ne voyais pas mon petit frère, j'étais trop petite. Alors grand-mère m'a prise dans ses bras et on l'a vu. Il était vraiment tout petit ! Il avait une couverture bleue que Alexie avait acheté. Et aussi un petit bonnet blanc. Il dormait. Il était mignon. Une dame l'a pris dans ses bras et est venu nous le montrer. Comme j'étais dans les bras de grand-mère c'est Alexie qui a pris mon petit frère. La dame a dit qu'on pouvait aller voir papa et maman, que le docteur avait fini. Alors on y a été.

On est entrés dans la chambre de maman... elle avait l'air fatiguée ma maman, mais elle a sourit en nous voyant. Elle a voulu que Alexie lui donne mon petit frère, alors elle l'a fait. Elle a prit le bébé avec un grand sourire, papa l'a aidé à le tenir car maman était vraiment très fatiguée. Elle avait plus de force. Mais elle souriait beaucoup. Et puis j'ai posé une question à papa, parce que je suis curieuse, je ne savais pas comment s'appelait mon petit frère, je voulais savoir moi.

Il s'appelle comment mon petit frère ?

Papa et maman ont sourit, je sais qu'ils voulaient pas qu'on le sache avant, mais maintenant il est là, donc on doit savoir, on pouvait pas l'appeler juste « bébé », même si maman m'appelle comme ça parfois... Mais papa appelle maman comme ça aussi parfois... C'est bizarre... Maman est plus grande que moi quand même !

Les filles, je vous présente Aaron. Aaron, voilà tes grandes sœurs, Alexie et Charlie. Et ta grand-mère.

Papa et maman nous ont regardé après, puis maman a parlé.

On est pas encore surs du second prénom. On hésite encore entre Matthew et James.

Grand-mère a sourit en entendant ça, mais elle ne savait pas non plus quoi choisir. C'était dur de choisir. Je sais que le papa de maman s'appelle Jim, mais en fait c'est James, mais moi je l'appelle Grand-père... Même Alexie le fait, elle dit qu'elle a jamais eu de grand-père et que elle veut en avoir un elle aussi. Comme moi. Et Matthew... Je connais pas... Mais ça doit être quelqu'un d'important, comme moi qui ai le nom de la maman de maman en deuxième !

Pourquoi il s'appelle pas comme papa ?

C'est vrai ça ? Papa est le plus important de tous ! Celui que j'aime le plus... Avec Aaron maintenant... Alors pourquoi ne pas l'appeler comme papa ? Maman et papa se sont regardés et après maman a dit « pourquoi pas » ? Papa a sourit et a dit qu'il aimerait bien. Donc mon petit frère s'appelle, Aaron Richard Castle !

_POV Externe :_

Rick regardait la plus jeune de ses filles qui jouait avec son petit frère dans le salon. Aaron venait d'avoir six mois et Charlie était protectrice avec lui. Elle voulait toujours le voir, s'inquiétait au moindre éternuement, était près de lui dès qu'elle le pouvait. Aaron était dans son transat et Charlie lui agitait une marionnette devant les yeux. Le bébé souriait beaucoup devant le petit spectacle de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas pensé que sa fille prenne si bien la venue de son fils, avec Kate, ils savaient tout les deux que la fillette avait eu peur de se sentir abandonnée à sa naissance, mais ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas la délaisser un seul instant. Elle avait déjà tant souffert durant les trois premières années de sa vie la pauvre petite.

Plus il regardait sa fille, plus Rick trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Kate, même physiquement, ses cheveux bruns, son sourire, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa femme quand il voyait leur enfant. Il ne voyait pas ses géniteurs. Et c'était parfait. Il aimait la regarder, la voir sourire... La voir jouer...

Il alla vers ses enfants, s'ennuyant un peu... Kate rentrerait bientôt, mais Martha n'ayant pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui, il les avait gardé. Il alla les voir, s'essaya à côté d'eux et écouta la petite histoire que sa fille jouait avec les marionnettes, il fut surpris, agréablement de voir qu'elle racontait une histoire sur sa mère et lui. Il se mit à sourire en disant « décidément, elle est comme son père aussi ».

**Alors j'ai encore une idée pour après... Mais pas sure de le faire car je dois trouver les idées avant, et surtout je dois trouver le temps. Alors je la mets en terminé mais ça peut continuer plus tard.**

**Review s'ils vous plaît, j'adore ça ^^**


End file.
